Interviews with the Barian Cast
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: In which different fanfiction writers interview the Barian Emperors. Sorta like my Trouble With A Script, but fanfiction writers are chatting with them.
1. Shark AKA Nasch

**D.T.B: Okay. Some of you might kill me for doing another story, but this just wouldn't leave me alone. Thank goodness it's only going to be seven chapters and only once a week. Interviewers are NOT random, let me say right now. I will ask the ones I think would ask the questions best via PM. So, without further ado, let's get started.**

**Sirius: You should probably say something else.**

**D.T.B: Huh. Oh, yeah. Don't worry, people. I have the next chapter of Shark's Revival typed down. It should be posted soon.  
**

* * *

**(I don't own Zexal. The fanfiction authors own the questions. I own this fic.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ryoga Kamishiro AKA Nasch the Emperor**

* * *

D.T.B: Welcome to the Interviews With The Barian Cast. I am Durbe the Barian, and beside me is Ariette5. We are interviewing Ryoga Kamishiro, who plays Nasch in the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

Ariette5: Hiya, folks!

Ryoga Kamishiro: Yo.

D.T.B: So, we have five questions, one from me and four from Ariette5 for Ryoga and we don't have a lot of time on our hands, so, without further ado, we will commence the interview.

* * *

Question 1

_What was the craziest moments you had to go through during the opening episode for the Barian Emperor Onslaught?_

The craziest moments, huh? There's actually too many to count. I mean, the whole episode was a little crazy, but we definitely had some weird moments. Mostly with Vector, cause he was being a total jerk and wouldn't sit down for five minutes without doing something really stupid. Then Yuma started complaining about his script and Heartland was crying about his loss, so we actually had to wait that out.

Frankly, the craziest part of the episode for me was when we all commenced Bariaphose and transformed into our true Barian forms. Getting into those costumes was bad enough, but then we had the lights flashing in the background as we made our introductions and that was hard to take. Then the director's sister started pointing out how cool we all looked in our true forms and that gave us all a headache. Even Vector.

Everybody else had a few problems with that episode, though. Not just me. I mean, Rio was actually complaining that her wig was too heavy and that it didn't suit her. Then Misael was screaming that Anna nearly killed him with her cannon when she appeared, and the director actually had to threaten him before he calmed down. Don't ask how. Then Alit was annoyed that Kotori wasn't watching his duel against Gauche and Gilag was complaining about his duel against 'the old man and the ninja otaku.' Then Vector just had to be annoying and scream his introduction right in our ears. Then, finally, Durbe was upset because he didn't want to call Droite a wench. He had to read his script five times before he realized what he was doing and then he didn't want to say it. The director had to threaten him too before the episode could actually get started.

Question 2

_Ryoga , do you think that there is another way to save the Barian World other than destroying our world? :3_

Personally? Probably not. I mean, I've read my script for the next few episodes and so far, I haven't found a thing that would even hint to it. If I could think of another way, I'd be doing it. Trust me on this one. Durbe was on my case about that since we auditioned for the parts and found out what the heck the Barians were gonna be doing in this arc. But the director is privy to that kind of information and let's just say she's not the nicest person in the world. When she keeps a secret, she keeps a secret. She has like this...locked vault with a bunch of little traps around it so that way even Vector can't get in. Last time he dared steal the plot spoilers, he went to the hospital and we ended up with different episodes to keep the actors on their toes to help keep their acting believable. Why else do you think some of the plot spoilers got changed days before they actually aired? Trust me. She's a fruitcake.

Although, lately, I've been thinking that maybe we can help the Barian World a little bit by throwing Don Thousand back into the Sea of Ill Intent. Might not be able to save it, but it would do a better job than what he's doing. I actually talked to the director about it, but she just turned around and giggled.

But I suppose I'm gonna have to wait to find out, like when I get out of that crazy Don Thousand Energy Sphere and send Vector to the Shadow Realm.

Question 3

_Ryoga, would you let Rio be with Durbe or with IV?_

Are you serious? Why are you asking me that? I don't care how old our characters might be in any terms, Rio is way too young to date anybody. Especially not the guy who sent her to the hospital for a few years or the guy who pulled the both of us from her hospital room just to give us back our memories. I don't care what they might have done or said to justify their actions, there is no way I'm letting her date either one of them!

Wait. You mean in the event something happened to me? Look, I don't know! I mean, sure, Durbe's my friend from two different lives and IV is trying to be my friend and make up for what he did, but that doesn't exactly make them 'okay' to keep an eye on her. No offense to those guys, but I'd sooner have that walking vacuum cleaner that follows Kaito around all day keep an eye on her than those two nuts.

In a duel, I'd trust Durbe with her safety. At the very least, I know he'd keep her safe and make sure she didn't get hurt. Not to mention, he's a little more sane when compared to Thomas Arclight. Plus, he doesn't flirt with her or anything like that when we're onset. Though, when he found out he was going to do a scene with her and was going to be teaming up with her in episode 131, he started turning red. I wonder why...

Question 4

_Dear Ryoga, why are you always so overprotective with Rio? She has her own life, why can't you let her live on her own?_

I do let her live her own life! I just keep a close eye on her. After everything that's happened to the two of us, can you blame me for being the overprotective twin?! Look at the two of us in the anime. In three different lives, she's sacrificed herself to summon a Number, gotten captured by Vector, thrown out the Barian World, gotten sent to the hospital more times than I can count, and has been possessed by a blue guy with an octopus beard. You cannot expect me to just watch her go through this stuff and say, "Oh, it's okay, you don't need me to keep an eye on you."

And she's such an airhead, I have to keep an eye on her. She even freaks out when she sees cats! Would you trust a girl like that to take care of herself? Sorry, but I have my reasons for doing what I do. My trust is not given lightly, at least when it's about Rio. Especially when it involves Vector. For all I know, he might try to kill her just to spite me. [Smacks forehead.] Wait a minute. He already has.

So no, I am not seriously overprotective. Just as overprotective as an orphaned twin brother/dead king/leader of dying world can be.

Question 5

_What do you think about all the fics that are around FF?_

Do I look like I have the time to read that kind of stuff?! I'm busy enough with my script and taking care of the Barian World, for Pete's sake. Rio's read it, though, and I've heard some pretty weird stuff from her. What the heck is going through you people's heads?! Do I look like a total idiot to you?! (Okay, that's probably a bad question.) My character is fiercely protective of his world and of his sister. The only friend he's got right now is Durbe, since I know he won't betray me or get possessed by that orange haired incarnation of Brainiac. If you guys want to write about us, please keep us in character. Placing either of us in any pairing is downright crazy.

And while we're on the subject of pairings, what's the deal with those Rio pairings out there?

Kaito/Rio?

DoruRio?

IV/Rio?

Are you people absolutely insane!? You show me a fanfic that would actually makes sense, I will show you all the reasons it doesn't. Okay?

[Proceeds to get up and walk out of the interview room]

* * *

D.T.B: Heheh. Well, that was an interesting interview, don't you think? Well, thank you, Ariette5, for your questions, and we shall be back next week with questions for Rio Kamishiro, who plays Merag the Barian Emperor.

* * *

**D.T.B: Apologies in advance for this and any further possible OOC-ness. But we are interviewing the actors, so there's my justification. Please note that I am asking different people to interview with me, so if you have a question, feel free to ask. Just don't expect it to be in the interviews.**

**Sirius: Let's just say she's picky about her questions.**

**D.T.B: I have to be. Otherwise, I might have to answer stupid questions, like why I thought you up.**

**Sirius: HEY!**


	2. Rio AKA Merag

**D.T.B: Next interview as promised. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rio Kamishiro AKA Merag the Barian**

* * *

D.T.B: Hey, guys! We're back. And welcome to another interview with our good friends, the Barians. Sitting with me today is senshi moon, who does the Kaito/Rio fanfictions here on the net.

Senshi moon: Hello, everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this part of the Barian Interviews!

D.T.B: Today, we are interviewing Rio Kamishiro, who plays Merag in the anime, Zexal.

Rio: Hi!

D.T.B: Same as before, we have five questions. This time, they're all senshi moon's. So, without further ado, let us begin.

* * *

_Question 1._

How do you feel about the directors making you the only female in the Barian Emperors group?

Really? That question, right off the bat? I love it! I get to totally annoy them and they can't hurt me for two reasons. I'm a girl, so it's dishonorable to attack me, and I'm Nasch's little sis. They hurt me, they shall pay six ways from Sunday. I know, in the anime, I'm against the whole 'shield' thing, but I love teasing them. Especially Vector and Misael. Their reactions just never get old.

As a girl, I can't get enough of being the only female. I can totally get away with whatever nonsense that pops into my head. As an actress, however, I have to admit, it's beyond stressful. I'm always standing in this really stuffy mask and wig and I'm surrounded by six different boys. It actually gets awkward when we're getting coffee to wake ourselves up in the morning. One time, I was in my Barian costume and I bumped into Alit. Do you know what he said? "Sorry, Vector."

I'm not going to tell you what I did, because of the little kids out there who might be watching, but I will tell you the make-up artists had a terrible time working around that black eye.

_Question 2._

When Ryoga has to become overprotective in a scene, do you want to do something about it?

Can Barians fly? Of **course** I want to do something about it! Almost fifty times in the anime, they actually had to redo a scene because I argued with him when I wasn't supposed to. I kept telling him that I'm a big girl and I don't need my older brother keeping an eye on me anymore. He doesn't believe it. Nope. Not ever. And it gets really annoying when I'm doing scenes with the other Emperors and he's not actually **in** the scene. Instead, he's always right behind the camera, ready to hurt anybody who so much as steps within three feet of me. I am deadly serious. In episode 131, when Durbe was helping me stand up, Ryoga was out getting a cup of coffee. He came in just as Durbe started helping me up, and he totally freaked out. He dropped the coffee and started shaking Durbe by the shoulder guards of his costume. Then Vector came up and said we were still rolling and Ryoga just turned around and hit him. We were so lucky to start the episode.

After that, we argued for like twenty minutes about his tendency to be overprotective. I told him that he was actually getting worse since he started playing Nasch, and he responded with, "Sorry. It's just who I am."

The director had to separate us for another hour before anybody dared film the next scene.

_Question 3._

Concerning Ryoga's overprotectiveness, do you feel that he lets you be your own person?

He's overprotective and you're asking me if he lets me be my own person? Sure, he lets me be me, when I'm offset. I get some lunch, yeah, he'll leave me alone. I'm back on the set with a friend or two, if either one of them happen to be a male, the sparks fly so high, you don't want to be in the same room with them. Especially not if they happen to be the Emperors. Last time I came in with Vector, Ryoga nearly had a heart attack. Amazingly, he's fine when I'm around Don Thousand. Maybe it's because that's our uncle under that ugly mask. Let me tell you right now, it is no cakewalk; acting like I hate the guy when this guy practically raised us.

So, no. When we're acting, he'd sooner side with Vector than be less overprotective. When we're having lunch, taking a break or going home, he just acts like himself. Stuffs his hands in his pockets, turns around and says, "You don't need me to keep an eye on you."

It's funny, because in the anime, Ryoga would sooner die than let me walk home by myself. I'm just grateful that he stays outside when I'm going to the mall. I don't think I'd be able to live it down if he followed me wherever I go.

_Question 4._

Were there any complications as you guys were filming the Vector vs. Durbe and Merag scene?

Yes! Mainly with Durbe, hilariously. When we were both blown back by Don Thousand's power in the beginning, he refused to let his glasses fall off! He has this habit of grabbing his glasses if he's falling too far down, so when we were falling back, he grabbed them. The director yelled at him fifteen times, and when he finally didn't touch his glasses, they didn't come off! I swear, those things are glued to his face.

Then there was Vector enjoying his lines too much. When he was doing the point system, he just started getting really annoying and started mentioning things better left unsaid at that point in time. And I don't mean just how he tried to kill me. I mean like how Gilag stole my lunch before the scene started, which was why I was so easily knocked back all the time. I was starving!

Then, and here's the funny part, Ryoga didn't want to do his scene at all! He said he didn't want to look weak in front of the camera. You would not believe what we had to do to get him into those wires. I'm not gonna tell you, but let's just say Vector's gonna regret ever asking for a duel.

_Question 5._

As your brother was previously asked, how do you feel about the fanfics that are circulating you with various characters?

Ah, the pairings! I was fearing you'd never ask. I LOVE them. They are some of the coolest things I've ever seen. You guys actually give me a chance to be with someone. I wish my brother was as nice as you people. Except the slightly kooky ones. I won't state them, but there are a few that totally freak me out.

Though, I find it kinda funny that the only pairings that make some amount of sense are the ones with the boys I don't actually talk to. I had close to no contact with Quattro after he burned me like that in our duel together years ago, I hardly ever talk to Kaito, and the only time Durbe's ever really talked to me was when he was either A: screaming my name, or B: talking to both me and my brother.

Come to think of it, episode 131 would probably be the only time we've actually talked to each other on-screen. I'm so glad the two of us grew up together, or I don't think we'd have gotten the scenes done. [pause] Now I'm starting to wonder why both the director and her sister were screaming, "DoruRio. DoruRio," throughout the entire filming of the episode. They're kinda weird, but I guess they're okay. Probably.

Well, thanks for your questions. I've got a lunch date to handle and if my brother finds out about it, he's going to freak. I'm going to be talking to Durbe about our script for the next episode and Ryoga is sure to think it's an actual date.

* * *

D.T.B: Well, Rio was definitely easier to interview. Thank you, senshi moon, for your questions. Next week, we will be interviewing Durbe who plays the Barian Emperor by the same name. Also known as Nasch in episode 99. To the one I have selected for the questions, please prepare your clipboard.

* * *

**D.T.B: To the reviewer who asked for Misael, don't freak out. Misael will be following after Durbe. **

**I hope Rio answered the questions in a satisfactory manner.**

**Sirius: Graveyard.**

**D.T.B: Nope. Not yet. :)**


	3. Durbe

Chapter 3

**Durbe The Barian**

**Warning: Possible OOC-ness on Durbe's part.**

* * *

D.T.B: Hello, guten tag, konichiwa and all that stuff! XD Welcome to yet another hilarious interview with the Barian Emperors. Today, our interviewer is The Little Black Rose! Give her a clap, people! [Claps enthusiastically.]

The Little Black Rose: Hello.

D.T.B: And our victim today- (Cough cough**.)** Sorry. INTERVIEWEE, is Durbe of the Seven Barian Emperors. He is the second Barian Emperor and wielder of the Holy Lighting (Or Star Seraph) deck in Zexal.

Durbe: (nonchalant.) Hello.

D.T.B: Boy, he's a coolheaded guy, huh? (Sigh.) Well, as usual, we have five questions, four from Black Rose-chan, and one from me. So let's get to work.

* * *

_Question 1._

_Durbe, what do you think about your character?_

Well, that's a tough question. I think he's a very level-headed Emperor, but he's got these problems weighing him down. And having people like Vector and Alit doesn't make thing easier. I don't actually do it on the set, but whenever I'm nervous about a scene that I've gotta do, I drink coffee. Not that it helps.

He's kinda got this take-charge attitude, but he prefers to keep to the sidelines. I actually asked the director why he did that, and she said it was because he was afraid of answers. Never really got that, but I think it had something to do with Nasch and Merag.

He's a tough Barian. Pit him against Yuma, and he'd probably either go nuts or spill his whole life story, like all the other duelist Yuma's gone up against. More than likely the latter, but I'm open to ideas there.

To be honest, I think he's been hiding a few things from the other Barians. I've actually tried checking my script for the answers there, but the last time I did that, Rio let me have it. And then the director found out and kicked me off the set for about a week with absolutely no pay in the meantime. Among about twenty other things, including Vector rigging the director's doorway with a paint bomb, that was one of the reasons we had to delay episode 132 by an extra week. Trust me. She was in a very bad mood.

_Question 2._

_Has Nasch ever tried to kill you because you fell and was really close to Merag?_

Oh. That question of all questions. (Ahem.) Well, yes. Nasch has tried to kill me a couple of times, though I think Vector might have pranked him the last time he did that. (Pause.) Well, actually, there was this one time when I was sent to the hospital to treat an injured arm. It was during the Barian Invasion arc, around Rio's debut episode. I had gone onto the set to see how everybody was doing and that's when I met Rio. For a moment, I was stunned. I actually grew up with Rio and Shark, so seeing the two of them on the same set was actually pretty amazing. I was about to say, 'Small World,' but then Rio fell off the set when she was dueling and I caught her. She got off of me quick enough, but Shark saw us. And he thought I was flirting with her and he freaked out. My arm was in a sling for a week after that. I was very grateful that I didn't have to worry about acting during that time, 'cause I don't think I would have been able to pull it off.

Then there was this other time during the Sargasso duel, when I was getting into my Durbe costume. I had overslept and I was trying to make it to the set before the director chewed me out for being late. I was running as fast as I could and I was tugging my mask over my head at the same time. I was in such a hurry, I hadn't noticed the wires and stuff on the ground and I tripped. I think I blacked out for a minute or two, but when I came back to reality, I found that I had fallen on Rio. Shark was not to happy about that little incident either.

Looking back on all the little accidents I've had when Rio was around, I'm surprised I've lasted as long as I have.

_Question 3._

_Do you think of Merag as your friend or girlfriend?_

Holy lightning! What the- Why are you asking me that question!? I grew up with Rio. I've known her since we were little kids! Do I honestly look like I'm in love with her in any way?

(D.T.B: I think you misread the question, Durbe.)

Huh? [Takes a look at the question. Turns bright red.] Oh. Well, um [clears throat.] that's different. [Leans back awkwardly in his chair.] Well, um, well, yes. I'm very fond of her. I don't know whether or not I would consider her a friend, but I can't call her my girlfriend because we aren't dating. The closest I succeeded in getting to that was having her come over to my apartment to help me with my lines. And all it took was Misael's cat to ruin that evening. And I had told Misael to lock his bedroom door for a reason!

To be honest, I think how I feel whenever I'm around her is beginning to affect how I work. During episode 131, when Rio was being blown all over the place; that's where it showed the most. I mean it. I wasn't acting when I screamed, "Merag." I was seriously worried that she was hurt or something. And even though I knew it was just a scene and I didn't have to be so worried about her, I was so darn nervous, I couldn't hold my cards right. If you happened to notice me shaking in that episode, I think it might have been because of all the coffee I was drinking to calm myself down.

[Sigh] Sometimes, I wonder why I even drink that stuff. All it does is make me feel worse.

_Question 4._

_Is Nasch like a brother to you?_

We grew up together, so yes. I always thought of Ryoga as the brother I never had. Not that either one of us actually brings it up anymore. We may be veteran actors for Yu-Gi-Oh, but we're in no way stupid. The last time we mentioned something from our childhood, Vector let us have it for a week. Rio had pointed out one of our summer vacations, including how I was scared out of my wits by Ryoga's shark-shaped floaty and nearly drowned. It freaked me out and, looking back, I never recovered from that incident. I haven't even been in a shallow pool since that day. That's actually the reason you've never seen my character around water. Except in flashbacks, though I've actually been painted into the scene. When I do those scenes, I'm in a green room, on Mach, preforming.

Well, anyway, Vector overheard when Rio mentioned my aquaphobia. And then we wondered why our costumes were soaking wet barely an hour later.

Then our scripts.

Then our Barian wigs.

...I'm not even going to continue with that list. It's frightening just thinking about it. Basically, Vector gave us a reason to really hate mentioning our childhood when he was within a mile's radius. Something always ended up getting ruined.

_Question 5._

_Durbe, what was it like when you first tried out for the part of Durbe the Barian Emperor?_

That was actually a day worth remembering. About twenty other people came to audition for Durbe, including Misael! I auditioned after Misael and I thought for sure I was going to get kicked out of the room. The auditions were tough and there had to have been at least 5 other people besides Misael who figured they had the skill to pass and get the role.

Let me tell you, those guys didn't make it past round one.

The first part of the audition was actually pretty simple. Just stand still. At first, I thought it was stupid, but then I figured, "These guys have to look like they're in control of what they're doing. They have to feel like they're the protectors of Barian World."

So we did it and way too many guys were hunching forward or were too stiff, so they got kicked out. It took about another 3 rounds before it came down to just me and Misael.

Then the director started getting a little more creative. With Misael, she had demanded that he showed her how he dueled. He had to look like Durbe. He had to FEEL like Durbe would in a duel.

Neither one of us knew how Durbe would feel in a duel.

But still, Misael really got into the role and I figured he was a shoo-in. But the director just looked at him and then gave me my test.

I had to get into my 'Durbe voice,' and that wasn't easy. I had to sound firm, but not too deep. If I got too deep, they said I'd be better off playing Nasch, who wouldn't be appearing for another 40 or so episodes. So I tried and I kept sounding like this little kid who was carrying the whole world on his shoulders. I think one of the director's assistants started laughing at my inability to do it properly. Either that, or he was crying.

I figured I would go and try for Nasch in about 40 episodes and I turned to leave as the director went up to Misael.

Then I froze when I heard what she said to him.

That was actually the first time in my career that a guy was refused a role because he was 'too tall for the part.'

Out of all the people who auditioned, I was the shortest, so they decided to give me a second chance. So I went up to the microphone and read the lines that they gave me. I even added a glare or two just for the heck of it. Then they come up to me when I'm done and they say I got the part.

I don't remember how long it took me to recover from the shock of it all.

It helped to calm me down, though, when I found that Misael got the Dragon Tamer of Barian World role. Half of me wanted to laugh, because that meant he was my underling. But then I saw him act and I decided against it. He was way too scary.

[Breathes deeply.] So, thank you for your questions. We actually have some scenes to handle soon, so I have to get back to work. I can't afford to be late or the director will take a bite out of my paycheck.

* * *

D.T.B: Thank you for your patience, Durbe. And thank you for the questions, Black Rose-chan. Next week, we will be interviewing Misael of the Barian Emperors. Look forward to it, everybody.

* * *

**D.T.B: Please no flames for question five. I actually don't know how actors get their part so don't go yelling at me for being creative.**


	4. Misael

Chapter 4

Misael the Barian

* * *

D.T.B: Here we are with the fourth interview! I'm excited! XD Sitting with us today is ShadowSoundAppend.

S.S.A: Hiyas~! (^_^)

D.T.B: Today's unlucky Barian is (Drumroll.) Misael the Dragon Tamer!

Misael: 'Unlucky Barian?'

D.T.B: Okay. Five questions, as usual. Let's get the Baria Ball rolling! XD

* * *

_Question 1._

_Have you read fanfiction on this site before? (Shows him the Zexal Archive)_

Once, because Durbe asked me to, and I saw how a certain author made me Kaito's ancestor. I could NOT believe what that author was saying. If I was actually in front of him, I would have killed him!

[D.T.B: Um...I'm a **girl**, thanks.]

You're the one who wrote it?! What on Barian World were you thinking?! I am not Kaito's ancestor! I'm not even his cousin! What possessed you to write that kind of junk?

[D.T.B: This is an interview for **you**, Misael. Not me.]

(Huff) Fine then. Yes. I read your 'fanfiction.' But that was only because Durbe asked me to and he wouldn't stop going on about it. I seriously think he's been spending too much time with Shark's sister. He always has to read at least one story before he goes to bed or he can't sleep. Finally, I read some when he wasn't looking and I nearly fainted. That was the first and only time I read anything that was rated "M" and I wasn't able to sleep for a month. Then I had to explain it to Durbe, because he noticed that I was getting bags under my eyes and he had to explain the entire thing that I read. Tachyon! I still have nightmares about that pairing. What made you people think of that crazy [bleep] pairing?

[D.T.B: We can't have that word here, Misael. This is rated K+ for a reason.]

And then you expect me to finish this interview? I'm done with this question.

_Question 2._

_What problems did you encounter during filming?_

Vector making Tachyon Nyan Cat and looping the Nyan Cat song in the sound system. And you wondered why there wasn't any new episode for a solid week. We needed to find the recorder, which took us **forever. **It took us over three days and we finally found it under the director's desk. We were all lucky to escape with our lives. I am not kidding when I say that girl screams louder than Merag did in episode 131 and she's ten times as scary. Apparently, the door to her office was actually **locked** and Vector still managed to break in.

Fortunately, the worst we had to suffer was her wrath. Vector got a drop in his paycheck that week.

Then I actually had to get Tachyon out of that ridiculous Pop Tart costume, which wasn't easy because Vector had actually **glued** it to his fur! The poor thing. I had to shave all the fur off of his body and wrap him in a blanket. I think, other than Vector, the only other person who found some kind of joy in Tachyon's condition was Durbe, because that meant that Tachyon is glued (Ahem) sorry, resting on my bed until his fur grows back in. No sneezing or anything.

_Question 3._

_What's your favorite scene?_

Galaxy-Eyes eating Vector as payback for what he did to Tachyon. I got yelled at for an hour, but it was worth it. Aaaand you're looking at me like I just went to the moon and back on Tachyon. Okay. It was right before we started episode 132. Vector was on set, wearing his really stupid looking Don Thousand's Throne costume. I was still fuming about what he did to Tachyon, so I put on my duel disk and turned on the hologram projector. Then I put Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on my duel disk. Now- Don't go freaking out about it! Kaito lent it to me for a week because he lost a bet. Don't ask what it was.

Anyway, I was in the rafters with my duel disk at the ready. My plan was to scare him when the cameras were rolling. I wanted to see how he'd react. About five minutes into the first scene, I have Galaxy-Eyes attack Vector, but I accidentally kicked a wire and then the REAL Galaxy-Eyes falls out of the rafters and lands on top of him! It was just a model that we used in the event the holograms didn't make things realistic enough, but its mouth landed on his head and it looked like he was eating him. I was laughing so hard, people were wondering if I suffered from Vector-Disease. Then both Durbe AND the director started lecturing me about how 'I wasn't supposed to do stuff like that when we're rolling,' and how 'I was far too stupid. I could have gotten him killed,' but frankly, their suppressed laughter made it hard to follow whatever they were saying.

_Question 4._

_What is the most amusing moment in the recent episodes so far?_

Durbe blushing in episode 131 when Vector changed his script to some romance scene's script. It was so funny, even the boom operator was laughing. Durbe was frozen on the set during rehearsals. We were all holding our scripts and his face just went scarlet. Shark's sister actually walked over to him and asked him what was up, but one look at the script and she was laughing up a storm. And she had her mic on. Very annoying.

Then we actually had to find Durbe's real script, which wasn't easy, since Vector really covered his tracks with that stunt. When we did find it, nobody wanted to touch it. The idiot threw it in the dumpster outside the set. As a result, our rehearsal was set back a few days because we needed to get Durbe a new copy of the script. And, to make matters worse, Vector had destroyed the copy machine and burned the file that contained the script. I'm only grateful that Shark's sis is a good study. Otherwise, episode 132 would have had to have been delayed by another week.

_Question 5._

_What do you think of your fellow Emperors?_

You're asking me how I feel about my fellow Emperors? (Breathes deeply.) Well, they're all idiots. Does that answer your questions? No? Okay.

First, I think that the only reason my character follows Nasch in the anime is because he has no choice. That guy is more intimidating than Durbe. That actually might have been where Durbe got so intimidating to begin with. He spent WAY too much time around Nasch. Then Nasch leaves us hanging for almost, like, what 8 **years?** And then he comes back like nothing ever happened. Had Durbe not explained the truth to me, I probably would have sicked Tachyon on him. The cat, not the dragon.

Merag's not exactly different. I don't mean to complain, but she's a total nut. I can't count the number of times she's given the Barian Emperors a hard time, and I don't mean just recently. Even before she left us, she was a fruitcake. In less than the three hours it took for the Emperors to nap, she had braided my hair, doodled on Alit's face, put a wig on Gilag's head and called him 'Elvis,' (Whoever that is.) switched the library tags around so Durbe ended up going into the poetry section instead of the fantasy section, stole Nasch's cape and turned it into a mural...

I'm not even going to BEGIN to explain what she did with Vector. Looking back, SHE'S the reason he's such an idiot. She **taught** him all of his pranks for the show. And then we wonder why we wake up in the morning and have to wash **paint** off of our masks before we go to shoot our scenes.

Alit and Gilag are in the same boat. Not only are they roommates, these two are just plain nuts. They rehearse together, since most of their scenes are actually with each other, they do little oneliners when we're shooting. Gilag even offered me LOVE advice. Do not ask why. That's a total invasion of my privacy.

One time, I had asked Alit to take care of my cat for a week, since we were shooting the Jinlong scene and I had to go to location, and it was the worst mistake I ever made in my life. Barely a week and Tachyon was bald in three places, painted purple – trust me. I could tell. - and meowing for help. I'd sooner trust Durbe with him than those two idiots.

With Durbe, I am forced to share the same apartment with him, so I actually know him better than most. I think it's actually reflected in our work. When we first started, almost every two seconds, somebody was mistaking us for brothers. Do NOT ask why. We look absolutely nothing alike. When we finally got it through their skulls that we weren't siblings, they went to the next one.

Cousins.

And then Durbe wondered why I had to take anger management classes.

His character is a good duelist, but he puts a little bit more on his shoulders than he can take. That might have been the reason he lost to Vector in episode 132. Which reminds me, I wanna kill Don Thousand now. After we finished that episode, Durbe sulked in his room for like 3 days. Took Rio, two movie tickets, and Tachyon to get him out of there. Honestly, sometimes I wonder about that guy.

As for Vector, he's insane. That's all I'm gonna say about it.

So, if you have no more questions for me, which you certainly had better NOT, I have to go. Tachyon isn't going to feed himself.

* * *

D.T.B: For some reason, I feel offended.

Sirius: Next interview is with Alit-kun. To the interviewer in question, prepare your questions.

D.T.B: That's right. Yay! Thanks again, Sa-chan, for your questions. I hope the answers were satisfactory.

* * *

**D.T.B: To KaitoxRio Lover, Senshi Moon is doing alright. She was sick for a little while, but that's over. Now she's just studying for exams and stuff. I don't know about you guys, but when she comes back to fanfiction, I'm gonna welcome her back with open arms! XD**

**Lyra: Same here!**


	5. Alit

**D.T.B: I don't own Zexal, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hugh Jackman. I don't even study Judo. Only seen the latter in Case Closed. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Alit the Battlin' Boxer

* * *

D.T.B: Hi ho, my merry men! And welcome to Interviews With The Barian Cast! Sitting beside me is PartTimeEmo!

PartTimeEmo: Hey guys!

D.T.B: Today's guest star is the Battlin' Boxer goofball, Alit the Barian Emperor!

Alit: Yeah! I'm up!

D.T.B: If anybody's been keeping up, you should know what's happenin' next, so let's go!

* * *

_Question 1._

_Everybody's seen how ripped you are. Did you start working out before the filming of Zexal or afterward? How long did it take you to get your six-pack?_

I see you've noticed my build. That's good to hear. Well, [leans back] I've actually been working out for as long as I can remember. But I've only really gotten into it recently. When they were holding auditions for Alit, they said that he had to have a kiddy face, so he'd be able to fit in at school, but still have this kind of muscle that you wouldn't see on a kid. Just to tell you that he's anything but normal. So before I auditioned, I went to the gym every day, except Sunday. I was the shortest, youngest, weakest looking guy at the gym, but by the time I was done, I was able to throw people twice my size out the window and onto the sidewalk. Really helped in fights, because lots of teenagers were a little on the jealous side. Dunno whether or not it was because of my good looks or superior strength.

Or the fact that I got the part.

Remember the guy the class rep worked for for an episode? Mamoru Jiiiiiiingami?

[D.T.B: I think you mean Jinguji?]

Yeah him. (Wouldn't be surprised if any of you forgot him. He wasn't the best actor to get on set.) Well, **he** tried for Alit and I beat him by two points. He showed up afterwards and he was really mad at me for taking that spot. I am not gonna lie. I used a judo throw with a twist and sent that guy home with a bruised wrist. (Hey! That rhymed!) He was still mad at me afterwards, but it was more because of his broken pride. Like, seven other people watched me throw him over my shoulder.

As for the final part of your question, well, that actually took me all summer. When we first started filming, I was a little out of shape. Thank goodness we were wearing those capes. I had to work out whenever I got the chance. I was doing push-ups, pull-ups, lifting weights, watching my diet, even drinking Vector's idea of a nutrition drink. I was a regular Hugh Jackman. Nearly killed me, but it was worth it. By the time episode 81 aired, I was ready for anything. Trust me. Vector became the first person to try to kill me and his idea of a punch to the abs left him with a stiff hand for a week.

_Question 2._

_Who's tallest? You, Durbe, or Yuma?_

Durbe's probably gonna kill me, but out of the three of us, he's actually the shortest. If you include the hair, I'm taller. We're all technically the same height, but Durbe's hair is the most normal. You heard me right. His hair is the most **normal** in the Zexal anime! Just don't say that around him, though. He really hates that.

Yuma's probably got me beat because of that cowlick of his. He's got like an extra half an inch on me. We actually forced Durbe onto a scale and we all checked our heights. He nearly started sulking because his said "5'2," while Yuma's said "5'4." I was right in the middle. And trust me, nobody was happier than I was when I figured that out.

Now that I think about it, that might be the reason he was so snappy when I made my debut. That was when we measured and he was still M-A-D. That would also explain why Yuma was so darn happy. I remember during break time, he was saying, "I've been growing! I've been growing!"

Then Astral would just sigh and walk away.

So, yeah, Yuma's the tallest. But only because of that crazy cowlick. And besides, I'm gonna be getting ahead soon. I haven't reached my growth spurt yet, and when I do, it'll be a new Alit! They might have to give me Misael's robes until they get some new ones for me. I might even be as tall as Misael!

[Pause]

Why are you two giving me that, 'Yeah, you wish,' look?

_Question 3._

_What do you think of Kotori?_

Kotori-chan? [bright smile.] How can I answer this question delicately?

I LOVE HER!

I've loved her since I first saw her on set. She's the most beautiful woman to ever grace the halls of the Zexal anime. I don't care what Ryoga or Tetsuo say. She's so beautiful, she's an angel!

When I made my debut, I felt it was my perfect chance to show her my feelings. But the director had it out for me. She made it so Yuma had to get in the way every stinking time. **Then** I couldn't go up to her anymore after that episode was over. I didn't say the name of my beloved until episode 130. I hated myself for that. I didn't even say it nicely. Ugh. I washed my mouth out with soap after that scene was over. I couldn't bear having that bitter taste of a poorly spoken "Kotori-chan" on my tongue for a moment longer. I only hope she's forgiven me. I didn't even get to tell her how I felt when I lost against Gilag. I had to tell **him** how great a friend he is. I am only going to say this. I shall return in Zexal. And I am going to ask Kotori-chan on a **date**! And nobody, not even Don Thousand, is going to stop me.

Well, the director might, but other than her...!

And maybe Vector. But still...!

And probably Yuma. Oh, what the hey...!

Although-

[D.T.B: Next question!]

_Question 4._

_Who's physically stronger? You or Gilag? How did you find out?_

I am the stronger one. It wasn't revealed in the anime, since Gilag's got the body of a mule, but I'm the stronger one. And not just because of my boxing career or my wrestling history. (I was the best wrestler in kindergarten.) I mean it. I'm number one.

We actually figured it out just recently during lunch. Gilag was going to try to scare me out of my wits when I was eating. He was dressed up in this crazy ninja gear, complete with hood and mask and stuff. He was sneaking up on me. Would have worked too if he hadn't stepped on a bunch of twigs. Cliche, I know, but it sent me into Fighter mode. I grabbed that guy by the wrist and threw him over my back.

Let me tell you right now, everybody thought an earthquake hit when Gilag connected with the ground.

It took him an hour to come to and another hour to regain his sanity. I mean it. He could not believe that I threw him like that. He was calling me 'The Rock Lee of wrestling,' whatever that means.

After we got him to snap out of it, which was around the time he was calling me 'Neji Hyuga' – again, whatever that means – we decided to have a wrestling/boxer match on set. And it was me against just about every male actor we could find who happened to be available.

So all the Barian Emperors minus Rio, Yuma, Astral, Mist (He killed us for that.) and Kaito. Most of them didn't want to do it, but the director threatened their paychecks again. She's got quite a hold on all of us with that.

So I went up against every one of them. Astral and Mist kinda dropped out. Astral is actually **paid** to not work out too often because he's wearing a skin-tight costume onset. Same with Mist. (Unless you count the time when he was in that fat suit.) Kaito and Yuma gave me a bit of a harder time, but Kaito's spent more time practicing how to fly a glider and ride a motorcycle while half-asleep than time at the gym and Yuma's better at dueling than working out, so I beat them in ten minutes flat.

Durbe didn't get into it too much, so he basically threw the match. (Shame. I actually wanted to see him fight.) Misael, however, **he** was hard. After he found out he was going to be wearing an outfit that would actually show his skin, I started forcing him to the gym with me. Funny story, most of the guys that went to the gym with me dropped out barely a week after he started showing up. Might have had something to do with his attitude or something. Day one, those guys are bright red. Day three, they are **out**! Wonder why that happened anyway.

Aaaaand, I'm drifting **way** off.

Anyway, I was able to beat Misael thanks to an error on his part that resulted in a ring-out. Ryoga was easier because he was just plain terrible. I mean it. I wasn't crying because he was funny. I was crying because he just **bad**. And he nearly beat me because of it, but all I had to do was trip him and he was down for the ten count.

I'm not even going to explain what happened with Vector. He was worse than all of them put together. He used **pranks**!

We finally got to Gilag and let me tell you, he was a worthy opponent. We were wrestling for like a half hour before I was finally able to get him down for the count. Then the director went into what she called her 'Koto Mode' and started giving the ten count.

While I am not the type to insult a woman, I have to be honest.

That was the most annoying ten count since Vector.

[Gets whacked over the head by a strange, large, paper fan.]

_Question 5._

_How do you feel about your Barian form?_

**Finally**! Somebody appreciates the Barian form! You are officially the first person to say something even remotely close, Emo-chan! Can I hug you?!

[D.T.B: Hooooow about you finish the interview?]

Right. Sorry. I was just [sniff] so **happy**.

[D.T.B: (Slaps her forehead.)]

Well, personally, I **love** the Barian form. I always enjoy my Barian scenes because I get to wear the Barian form. All of the costumes are custom made, but mine was harder to do. Well, actually, Vector's was the hardest, but never mind that.

When I actually **got** the costume, I raced straight to my trailer, tried it on, jumped out with a ninja kick, and stuck a pose. Exactly ten seconds later, I heard crickets. Do **not** ask why. And then I started hearing Vector laughing his rear end off. It might have been because I was wearing my name tag, but I don't know.

When I got into my costume, I was all alone. There was literally not a single soul near my trailer. I'm a little curious, so I start walking around and then I bump into this new guy near the set. He was in costume so I didn't recognize him and I grabbed him by the wrist, spun him around, and knocked him against the wall. Then I interrogated him! I was all like, "Who on Barian World are you?!"

Imagine my humiliation when I realized that was Durbe wearing his Barian costume. To be honest, I should have figured it out when I first met the guy. He was reading his book. Again.

I apologized for like twenty minutes, but he did not talk to me for an **hour.** And even then, he only talked to me because he had to. It was in the script. After that, he was silent again.

For days.

**So**. Bottom line. I love the Barian form. I can't get enough of the Barian form. I am actually currently **mourning** for the Barian form, because Vector torched it. I mean it. Right after the latest episode, he took it out of my trailer and torched it. Then he took off the baseball cap he was wearing and he was all like, "It is in honor of the courageous gladiator who gave his life for the safety of his Barian allies."

He actually went into this thirty minute eulogy for my costume and it was so beautiful, **I** was crying. I was actually going to apologize for being such a jerk to him whenever we weren't filming.

Then he roasted marshmallows over it.

Then I dumped a bucket of ice cold water over **him**.

Then I buried my costume.

Right under the set where I vanished.

[silence.]

SO! I hope you enjoyed the interview. I am going to go eat lunch with Kotori-chan. Bye bye! [Races out.]

* * *

D.T.B: Boy, was he a fun guy.

Sirius: Exasperating might be a better word.

D.T.B: So. Next week's guest is Gilag. You know what that means.

Lyra: Free COOKIES!

Sirius: Or you-know-who has to prepare their questions.

Lyra: Yeah, that too.

* * *

**D.T.B: Two things I wanna say. First, thank you, KaitoXRio Lover for defending me in my Tears story. I really appreciated it. :) **

**Second, I was chatting with Ariette5 once and she gave me an idea. Would you guys like to have an interview for Sirius? It would be in a oneshot, seeing as how this fic is for our Barian buds. If you would like one, please leave a review with some questions you might want answered. I will choose the ones I like best and answer them accordingly.**

**Sirius: And I got no say in this AGAIN?!**

**D.T.B: Yep. :)**


	6. Gilag

Chapter 6

Gilag the Barian

* * *

D.T.B: Happy New Year, everybody! Sorry for the super delay, but it couldn't be helped. Anyway! Today's guest is Guardian of the aura Aurasoul!

Aurasoul: hi everyone and its great to be here!

D.T.B: And our Barian for the day is...Gilag the Bulky Emperor!

Gilag: At last! It's my turn! [silence] Wait a minute. Bulky Emperor?

D.T.B: Anyway, you guys should know the drill by now. Enjoy.

* * *

_Question 1._

_You're good friends with Alit on the show, so is it the same off stage?_

Yes, we are, if not better. We've known each other since kindergarten. The two of us know how to play off each other in a way nobody can. Misael really seems to hate it for some reason. I don't usually notice unless he's giving off this aura that makes us wanna run like heck though.

I remember our first day onset. First, I met up with Durbe, seeing as how he was the first guy onset. He was really silent, not too abnormal. (I don't think he got his coffee yet.) Then I met Misael, and he gave me his usual attitude. The two of them asked me who I am, which character I'm playing – seeing as how neither one of them watched the auditions for Gilag or Alit – and a bunch of other boring questions that I hardly paid any attention to. Then we all hear this guy go, "I'm not late, am I?!"

I turned around as fast as I could and that was when I saw Alit. You would not believe how amazed I was when I saw him. We gave each other the strongest belly butt you've ever seen in Zexal. Too bad the director was too stunned by our carefree attitudes to catch it on camera. We could have really used that.

_Question 2._

_How do you and Ponta get along? _

We get along just fine. To be honest, the animal that plays Ponta is actually my pet raccoon. No, he's not a tanuki, but he looks close enough, so he got the part. Training him wasn't the easiest thing to handle onset, but we eventually got him to work with us.

The thing with Ponta is he's got a bit of a stage quirk. He cannot work with anybody if I am not right there with him. Anybody besides me goes up to him to pick him up, he will hiss and scratch at them until they leave him alone. That right there is the reason that, whenever we have Ponta onset, I have to be there with him the entire time. Otherwise, a lot of actors would be going home with bandaids on their faces. Trust me on that one. Durbe had tried to feed him once – it was either him or Tachyon – and he reached out to him with a couple of food pellets. Seconds later, we hear a hiss, a nasty scream, then Durbe shouting, "Ouch!"

Then Alit asked him if he was alive and that's when Durbe came back to the set with a blood covered face.

I was so lucky that Durbe had accidentally stepped on his tail before Ponta scratched him. My friend would have gone to the pound.

So if you watch the episodes with Ponta in them a couple of times, you'll notice that he is never in a scene without me. And the times he's floating around? That's me in a green suit, carrying him. He would never work those scenes otherwise.

Bottom line? We're great. He's got a loose screw or two, but he's a pretty good animal. I would never go onset with any other animal but him if I absolutely had to.

_Question 3._

_What do you think of the other Emperors?_

That depends on which Emperor you're talking about.

Alit? I would not be where I am now if I did not work with him. On more than one occasion, I have misread my lines and Alit bailed me out with one of his 'counter punch' lines. And then you wonder why the episodes with the two of us together are so darn funny. Unless you count the recent episodes anyway. Then you wonder why they're such tear jerkers.

In our latest episode together, not one tear shed onset was a fake tear. We were all very emotional because we don't know if we're coming back on. They better not pull the whole "Flashback" trick on us again. Those end credits scared us out of our wits.

Durbe? Have you ever seen the two of us actually talk to each other? The only guy I've actually seen him talk to onset is Misael. And they met during an audition! On a professional level, this guy is good. He's got a strong head on his shoulders and he's tougher than the writers make him out to be. That, and he's just plain intimidating. Get on this guy's bad side, you're digging your own grave. Trust me. The director has done it. Several times, in fact.

Now, on a personal level, Durbe needs to learn to lighten up. I mean it. He always acts so professional, even when we're doing school. Especially just recently. He is in a corner, working on math for 12 graders, meanwhile I'm stuck at my desk, cheating off of Alit's test sheet. Then he's reading his script for his next scene, and I'm crying about the kind of trouble they're gonna be sending us through. Even when we go to our school so our teachers know we're not dead, he is the snappiest dresser I've seen. You've seen Takeshi's outfit? He's got nothing on Durbe. I'm serious.

Misael? I try to avoid him like the plague. We're only onset together when we have to be. And you have to bribe me to stay on the set with him for longer than an hour. That is the reason our scenes together are few and far in between. He scares us. I am not joking. I'd sooner have a sleepover with Vector than eat lunch with Misael. Especially if his cat is around. Tachyon and Ponta never get along. Dunno why, but they don't.

Vector? He's the most terrifying man I've ever worked with. I will actually jump for joy when the last episode of Zexal airs, because that means I won't have to work with him ever again. Unless the director recommends us for the new Yu-Gi-Oh they're making. But I have a feeling she won't. She told me once that she doesn't think the Emperors would be able to fit in there. Which is funny, because she hasn't read the script for the new show yet.

Nasch and Merag? Absolutely no comment on either of them. I haven't worked with them onset long enough. And something tells me I won't for a good long while.

[D.T.B: These next two questions are from my sister and from Jackpot 2.]

_Question 4._

_Did you and Alit practice boxing together?_

Only for one episode. He went to the gym all the time, but I'm naturally bulky. I never had to go to the gym for anything.

When Alit made his debut in his human form, that was the scene we had to work with. When we first did the scene, I had to admit, I didn't know how to throw a straight punch, which is weird when you look at my history in school. (I don't think I should explain it, seeing as how there's a bunch of kids out there who may be reading this.) The prop master only looked at me once, sighed, and said, "Kid, I've seen raccoons swing a better punch than that."

And to this day, I **still** don't know what he meant. Raccoons can't even throw a punch at all.

[D.T.B: _Stay out of it. Stay out of it._]

Anyway, so the director made me take some boxing lessons, and Alit was my teacher. He showed me a bunch of really good moves that we weren't able to actually use in the show. I was only allowed to use the punching move. The director said that if I ever used any of those other moves, she'd kick me off the set before I had a chance to blink. I think she might have seen me nearly kill Alit with the arm drag.

[D.T.B: Part of me wonders.]

_Question 5._

_Gilag, do you feel that your role in the series has decreased ever since you lost to Yuma and Vector (disguised as Ray)?_

What was your first clue? YES, I feel that my role has decreased. One minute, I'm a force to be feared, breaking diamond chairs with a single punch, the next, I'm a guy who's getting beaten up by a little kid and his flashlight sidekick. I know that I only dueled him that one time, but still! It's damaging to my honor. After that crazy duel, I think the greatest moment I've had that didn't end with people laughing at me was when I became a human pincushion.

Sorry. A **Barian** pincushion.

Out of all the Barian Emperors, I'm probably the one that gets beaten up the most. Even before that humiliating duel. After that duel, I have been called "a sloppy duelist," "a crybaby," "Big Softie" and I don't know what else. They mainly came from Vector, but Misael and the director both went along with it. [tears] Sometimes, I wonder why I even auditioned. I wouldn't have signed up for Zexal if I knew what they were going to do to me. I'm gonna be lucky to find Miss Right when this is all over.

[sighs]

If you have no further questions, I have to leave now. I have the sudden urge to talk to my pillow again. [walks away.]

* * *

D.T.B: I've got another nickname for that guy. Bariababy.

Sirius: Tell me you're joking.

D.T.B: Anyway, thanks for the questions everybody. We've only got one Barian Emperor to go. You know who that is!

Sirius: Lock me in my room before I do something you'll regret.

Lyra: Sirius-san...

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay! That was good. Sorry for the delays, but Gilag's hard to write for and I didn't get the questions until last Saturday at the earliest. So read, review, and GIVE ME QUESTIONS FOR SIRIUS. Unlike these guys, his questions will probably go up to maybe ten. Depends on what kind of questions I get.**

**Sirius: Must. Take. Vacation.**

**Antares: Quit griping, Sirius. You're getting your own interview! You should feel honored!**

**Sirius: I think my emotion that permits me to feel honor is locked in my closet, right next to my self-respect. **

**Lyra: Sirius-san...**


	7. Vector

Final Interview

Vector the Barian

* * *

D.T.B: We've made it! Here we are, at the finish line of Interviews with the Barian Cast! With us this week is Girl With A Fireheart!

Girl With A Fireheart: Answer my questions or die! (Brings out canon.)

D.T.B: [freeze] Aaaand our guest for today is the maniac of the Barian Emperors and all around nutcase, Vector!

Vector: [Bakura tone] It's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you even wished to interview me.

D.T.B: _{I hate it when he does that.}_ Anyway, let's get ready for the last five questions for the show!

* * *

_Question 1._

_Of course, everyone wants to know this: what was your absolute best prank, who did you do it to and how did you suffer for it?_

My absolute best prank, huh? Do you really wish to know what my absolute best prank is?

[D.T.B: Yes, Vector, she wants to know. That's why she asked.]

Killjoy.

My absolute best prank would probably be the time when I secretly wrote a bunch of stuff on the back of everybody's costumes. It took me a week, which we all had off, but it was absolutely perfect. Not one Barian Emperor knew what hit them until they heard everybody laughing at them. Then Gilag came running in and everybody else found out. Quite frankly, I was surprised they lasted as long as they did. Those guys were so oblivious, I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from laughing for the next century.

You should have seen it. The looks on their faces was absolutely priceless!

On Ryoga's, I wrote, "Kick me, I'm Nasch." On Merag's, "Don't sweat the chill." Durbe's had something like, "Holy Lightning – Glorious Lovebird." (I actually can't remember. I was too busy laughing at it.) Alit's had, "Broken Knuckler Star Cestus," and Gilag's had, "Hello, I'm An Idiot." I even wrote something on the back of Yuma's shirt. I think it was...hang on. [looks to the set.] Ah! That's what I wrote! "Dumbabingu da Ore!" Man! I can't believe he hasn't noticed it yet.

How did I pay for all that, you ask? Well, I was black and blue for a week. It was totally worth it though. If I had the opportunity, I'd do it again.

_Question 2._

_What were you doing before this show, how did you learn about the show and how did the auditions go?_

Before I came onto the show, I was working a part-time job at an IHOP. It was open for a solid week.

I had heard about the show when I was just leaving school for the summer. My 'buds' had been jabbering on about how cool the show was, but I usually ignored them. I don't actually watch anime, so I figured, "Why would I have to listen?"

Then I saw the flier.

I froze for about two seconds before I yanked that thing off the bulletin board. I couldn't believe it! Yuma actually got accepted into a show! You would not believe how many times that guy auditioned for something only for his case of over-enthusiasm slow him down and get him kicked out of the auditions. I mean, I know this kid. I grew up with Yuma. Believe it or not, we're actually best friends. He knows that I'm not like other kids and he actually respects me for that. Sure, he's kinda freaked out about my sadistic tendencies, but they're also pretty new to him. I didn't get like that until my freshman year at high school. Bullies have not touched me since then.

Auditions? What auditions? I was the only one there.

_Question 3._

_Where did you find the inspiration/skills to pull off both a psychopathic alien and an over the top friendly human?_

The psychopathic alien is actually something I've been working on since my last year in middle school. Back when I was young, kids would always pick on me. I mean it. They'd take my lunch money, they'd call me names. I had to defend myself somehow. So I'd give them what has become my trademark glare and grin combo in the series. That usually got them to go away. Then I hit high school and I met up with the bullies. The combo wasn't working, so I got creative. I'd pull pranks, I'd get them into trouble, and I'd smile while doing it. Then I got the part for Vector and I was able to put my experience in pranks to good use. So, if you want to thank somebody for my skills as Vector, you should really go thank the bullies that gave me a hard time for the first two weeks of my first year in high school.

I work with Yuma Tsukumo and you're asking me where I got the inspiration for an over-the-top friendly human? Exactly how many episodes of Zexal have you seen?

[D.T.B: She was just asking, Vector.]

Well, now she knows. I watched Yuma go nuts.

_Question 4. (From Jackpot 2)_

_Where did you hide out while you were pretending to be Rei Shingetsu?_

At the school. I'm actually surprised that Gilag and Alit didn't figure me out. I was like two doors away from them! Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I slept in a closet while they slept near the refrigerator or something. Either way, I'm surprised. I was almost found out a couple of times, but both times, the lighting was too dim for the janitor to see me, or Yuma was just too stupid to notice me.

But, for some reason, I think somebody complained about my being there. I went back there after the Sargasso incident, before heading out to find Dark Mist and I couldn't get in. The door was locked. And there was a note that said, "Not for children." Naturally, I was offended. Which reminds me, I wonder if the teachers ever managed to fix those hinges.

_Question 5._

_[Random Question.] You've just received an award for your acting on this show; how do you respond and what's your speech?_

You mean there's actually an award for being the world's greatest prankster/villain on TV?! I'd race up to the person handing me the award and give them the queen of all bear hugs. DUH!

My speech? Hmmmm...

'I would like to thank the members of the Barian Cast for being my test dummies for my various pranks and for being extra patient when I gave them trouble. I'm happy that I received the award while they did not and I shall prove it by rubbing it in their faces whenever I get the chance. Possibly literally if I feel like it. I hope to continue working with them and I look forward to tormenting them again for the foreseeable future.'

[innocent expression.] Does that answer your question?

Well, now if you have no further questions, though I wish you did, I shall be taking my leave. I have to get back to torturing the Emperors. My duel against Nasch is coming up and I have to be ready to give him pain.

* * *

D.T.B: What a nut.

Sirius: Yeah, join the club.

* * *

**D.T.B: Well, that's the end, everybody. We have at last interviewed every single member of the Barian Emperors. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following the story. If anybody wants me to interview the other characters, leave a suggestion in your review. I'm tempted to write more, but just like with this one, I need questions, suggestions, and otherwise. **

**Kaito: Are you saying what I think you're saying?**

**D.T.B: DUH! You know it! The Interview Series! I might become famous for that, same like Vile E.X.E is famous for his Numbershots.**

**Lyra, Antares, and Blue Mokona: Thank you for following us! WaaaaaaPUUUU!**

**D.T.B: Oh, yeah. Thank you for all of your questions for Sirius. I'm just about ready to show you the interview. I hope it gives you a little more insight on him as a character that I might not be able to reveal otherwise.**

**Sirius: Toast. You. Are. So. Toast.**

**D.T.B: If anybody has anymore questions for him, this is your last chance. I've already received and answered 14 questions. Yay!**


End file.
